The Love Chronicles
by leoluvsdani123
Summary: The wasabi warriors are going to Chicago for a karate tournament . Jack and kim both like eachother but don't know how to tell eachother. But until jack runs into rocky she immediately starts falling head over heels for him. Jack doesn't feel the same way. He sees Kim kissing Logan and starts to get jealous. So he dates rocky (Logan's first love) to make them both jealous.


**hello dani here this is my new story called what about love so enjoy :) p.s this is not a song fic.**

jack's pov

i can't wait for our tournament in Chicago god I'm excited. Oh sorry gosh I'm so rude I forgot to introduce myself. Hi I'm jack brewer and I'm 16 years old. and... Yeah thats about it. There's really nothing else to know about me. But i will tell u one thing. I'm in love with the beautiful Kim Crawford. But she only thinks of me as her best friend. So she wouldn't feel the same. If only she did things would've been so great.

i walked inside the dojo while listening to music on my phone. I was listening to Scary monsters and Nice sprites By Skrillex. im not going to lie I was a sucker for dubstep. Anyways I was just walking to my locker to get my gee until the beautiful Kim Crawford came walking towards me. "Hey jack are u excited about the tournament" she stated while getting something from her locker. I was just starstruck damn she was so gorgeous. With her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her long luscious golden blonde hair. And her beautiful pink plump lips that I could just kiss.

"uhmm jack" she waved her hand into my face. i immediately came back into reality Oh god now I'm embarrassed. my face was as red as a tomato. "Oh sorry kim I wasn't listening what were u saying" I said as I pretended nothing had happened. " I said are u excited for the tournament" she exclaimed. "Yeah I am very excited" I said while slamming my locker and walking to the changing room. "Hold on Kim I need to change" I exclaimed while heading for the showers. Kim nodded then left.

Rocky's pov

hi I'm rocky and I'm 16 years old. I have long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes and and beautiful tan skin. I love to dance dancing is my whole life. I could never live without it. I'm also dedicated to my academics and physics. and now crushes. I really don't have a crush now at the moment but I did used to have a wonderful boyfriend Logan. We were very happy together until he had to move to Indiana. God I miss him so much. I might never find a boy like him ever again.

"hey rocks what's good" cece said while going to the kitchen. I just sat on the couch thinking. "Nothing much cece" I told her with alittle bit of sadness in my voice. Cece could just tell I was upset.

"rocky are u ok u seem upset what's wrong" she asked me while making her way to the couch. Rocky turned to redheaded best friend. "Oh I'm fine just thinking about something" she retorted back to cece

cece knew what she was thinking about. "Is that something named Logan". She stared at her friend. Rocky sighed and replied "yes that something is Logan". Cece sat next to rocky.

"You miss him do u" cece told rocky. Rocky just started to tear up. "Yes more than anything in the world". She said to cece. Cece just gave rocky a hug. She really wanted to help her. And she knew just how to do it.

"rocky I'm going to help u find a boyfriend" cece exclaimed. Rocky looked up at her and said "really". cece got up and shouted "yes, I cece jones shall help my best friend rocky blue get the man of her dreams".

rocky laughed and hugged her. "Cece u r too much for me" she exclaimed. "Hey I'm here to help u get through life rocky that's what best friends are for." Cece told her best friend. Rocky smiled.

"thanks cece u really helped me feel better I don't know what I would do without you" rocky told cece. Cece smiled and replied "right back at ya". They both hugged eachother then watched tv.

kim's pov

hello Kim here I'm 16 years old and I'm a 3rd degree black belt in karate. Ive been doing karate ever since I was 6 years old. I don't have a boyfriend... Yet I was thinking of asking jack out but idk if he feels the same way I feel. i care about him a lot and I don't want anything to happen to him. I sorta well... Love him. But don't tell anyone that especially jack. I'm gonna tell him. Hopefully another girl wont try to steal him away.

end of pov

I get changed then walk to the mats and start practicing on some dummies until jack walked out.

"hey jack ready to spar" I told him putting my hair into a ponytail. jack walked up to me and said "yeah sure let's go". So we walked into the center and start sparring. Jack was winning and finished by flipping me.

"wow jack u got better at karate" Kim panted out of breath. Jack also panted and layed on the floor next to Kim. "Thanks that means a lot" he replied. Both of them just suddenly look into eachother's eyes.

"kim u have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" jack told Kim softly. Kim blushed and replied "thanks" jack leaned in and so did Kim they were about to kiss until. " yo what up jack and Kim" jerry yelled ruining the moment

i swear I wanted to freaking choke jerry. "Nothing jerry we were just sparring" jack told him. im kinda hurt that he just forgot about us almost kissing. We both got up from the floor.

"Well everyone we got a lot of work to do for this tournament so everyone start practicing". I ran to the practice dummy and started hitting it and beating it up. Man I just could not get that kiss out of my mind.

logan's pov.

hello Logan here I'm 16 years old. I really miss Chicago that's the only place where rocky is. God I miss her so much. I hope she is ok. One day I'm going to reunite with rocky. But until that day comes I guess I'll have to move on. I mean breaking up was for the best right. oh what the hell am I talking out breaking up was the worst thing that happened. I miss rocky so much I wonder how she's doing

* * *

**hey dani here what did u think please review or pm me. Until then stay awesome :) bye**


End file.
